


Illumination

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Happily Ever Afters Are for Yuppies [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But also they deserve an easy wedding, Canon Compliant, Carl Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Light Angst, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mostly Fluff, Sweet, Weddings, sorry about the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: Realizing how much time they've been together, Ian and Mickey's family and friends wonder what's taking the lovers so long to finally commit. With everything they've been through, Ian and Mickey had stopped worrying about proving to anyone but themselves that they are committed... But then again, when has Ian Gallagher or Mickey Milkovich ever been able to turn down a challenge?





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to a dear friend of mine on twitter for showing me the story that inspired this chapter in Ian and Mickey's life together. To read about the real couple who encountered a blackout during their wedding, read the attached article :) https://people.com/human-interest/couple-marries-during-nyc-blackout-2019/

There once was a time when Ian Gallagher had practically _ begged _for Mickey Milkovich’s hand in marriage. It wasn’t your typical hands clasped to the chest, groveling on the ground type of begging, but the message was clear enough through Ian’s constant contented looks whenever they did anything remotely “domestic” and hypothetical conversations about how they would have kids and what they would do with those imaginary kids.

Mickey had never believed in the institution of marriage. His own parents reflected every awful thing that could be said about the ordeal: it’s the last legal form of slavery, it doesn’t mean anything unless both parties are actually involved in the maintenance of the relationship, a piece of paper doesn’t mean shit to influence how two people actually treat each other, etc. And it always amazed Mickey that Ian actually _did_ see any value in marriage considering the example he had grown up with re: Frank and Monica. Mickey’s first marriage obliterated any remaining begrudging respect for the concept and yet Ian had begged with him not to get married… because it meant something more to him. How was it that Ian had models like Frank and Monica for how destructive tying yourself to one person forever could be, especially the _wrong _person, and yet he actually saw value in the practice?

But as the years went on Ian stopped the begging. Mickey had assumed that Ian had finally recognized the stupidity of the whole charade, finally realized that if they loved each other then no piece of paper was going to make that any more solid than they already were. Prison hadn't reignited Ian's former passion for the bond, either. Mickey wasn't quite sure how he felt about it, and truth be told he usually tried to not think about it... No need to bring up what-ifs and past resentments that were dead and buried.

But, none of that mattered now, they were getting married and it was all because of some stupid reverse psychology bullshit that Mickey completely fell for. Yeah, yeah, bitch and moan about how Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich decided to make a huge life decision on what was barely more than a bar bet, but even in his 27th year, Mickey knew that he was a man who could never live down a failed challenge. Ian insisted that no one had tried to trick them into anything, but Mickey wasn’t buying it. 

It all started from Kev, shortly after Mickey was released from the joint, wondering aloud how long Ian and Mickey have _ actually _been together. The redhead had turned to his partner and furrowed his brows.

“Well… since I was 15, but… we weren’t together that whole time,” Ian thought aloud. Mickey furrowed his brows, trying to think.

“You think you could call what we were doin at that point ‘being together’?” Mickey asked in return. At the end of the bar, V gave Kev a bemused look as the pair worked through defining their relationship and tallying up the amount of time they’d _ officially _been together.

“So the grand total would be about six years, right?” Ian offered to Mickey, waiting for his approval.

“Probably closer to five and a half but we can call it six if it tickles you,” Mickey snarked with a smirk. Ian bumped his shoulder into Mickey’s and immediately held his hand up to deflect Mickey’s play punch. The boys laughed, seeming to have completely forgotten their friends and family sitting or standing directly around them.

“So when’re you two making it official?” Kev asked, casually wiping the bar down. A cheesy image came to mind for Mickey of the guy in a rom-com spilling his guts to a bartender with nothing better to do than to wipe the bar down… but obviously that image wasn’t exactly right here.

“Official?” Ian scoffed.

“What, you two were never planning on getting married?” V asked, shock furrowing her brow and lifting her voice. Ian looked over to Mickey who returned the look and they both shrugged.

“There doesn’t seem to be a huge point,” Ian replied finally.

“What do you mean ‘no point’?” Debbie cried, scurrying over from a booth directly behind them at the bar.

“Well what _ is _the point of it, Strawberry Shortcake?” Mickey asked mildly to Debbie. Ian lightly punched Mickey’s shoulder in disapproval but picked up the explanation.

“We’ve been together _ this _long, is a piece of paper really going to tell the world something we can’t say on our own?”

“You don’t want to take that final step to telling the world you’re devoted?” Debbie asked with confusion in her tone.

“Why do we need a piece of paper and pair of matching rings to say that?” Mickey demanded.

“You’ll get tax breaks for being married and for each kid you have,” V pitched in.

“You’ll have a reason not to break up so often!” Lip laughed through his cigarette, receiving a resentful smack from Debbie.

“If something happens to either of you, you’re next of kin so you don’t have to worry about whether or not you’re allowed to see each other in the hospital,” V continued.

“And you won’t have to rely on finding a Milkovich in the wind to make a decision,” Kev muttered as he filled a beer for Debbie.

“Or Frank or Fiona for that matter,” Debbie added resentfully, accepting the beer.

“You can stick it to the homophobes!” Carl laughed from the other end of the bar.

“_ That _is the most convincing argument we’ve heard yet,” Mickey called over the Gallaghers and Balls’ continued insisting.

Tommy picked up on Carl’s point and ran with some slightly amusing jokes and both Ian and Mickey were happy to have the attention off of them for the remainder of the night until Kev brought the bar banter back full circle and announced, “You know, I should’ve known better’n to ask if you guys were gettin hitched… This is the longest time you’ve spent together without breaking up and most of that time you were in prison!” Mickey was about to come to their defense when Tommy made a joke that had Mickey glaring at him from across the bar, completely distracting him.

“Best not to fuck up the gay divorce rate,” Lip agreed with Kev, inspiring another round of laughter from half the bar. Ian, Mickey, Debbie, Carl, and V all stayed silent.

….

Later when they were splitting a joint in the middle of the Gallagher backyard, staring up at the sky and watching the smoke waft in place of the stars hidden by the light pollution, Ian proposed out of nowhere, “Maybe we should do it…”

“Do what?” Mickey asked drunkenly, accepting the joint from his boyfriend. Ian was quiet for a long moment, but finally replied.

“Get married.” Mickey’s brows furrowed and he flipped onto his front to find that Ian was already laying on his stomach too, propped on his elbows like Mickey. Mickey sucked on the joint still hanging from his lips and exhaled too quickly.

“You turn into a lightweight while we were in the joint?” Mickey asked in disbelief. Ian rolled his eyes and took the joint back.

“I’m serious, Mick.” Mickey watched Ian carefully and found that he was serious. Completely serious.

“You really wanna get hitched?” Mickey asked, genuinely curious and confused. Ian sat with the question for a weighted moment.

“Yeah… Yeah, I do.” Mickey accepted the joint back and stared at the sparkling end of the remaining inch of the stuff.

“You know, you mocked the idea the last time one of us looked at that option favorably,” Mickey murmured sadly. Ian sighed and nodded.

“I was convinced you were going to leave me then,” Ian explained with equal sadness and remorse. Mickey kept staring at the lightly glowing orange end of the joint just for something to focus on instead of Ian. A warm freckled hand slid inside his and Mickey’s attention switched to those long fingers curling into his palm, lightly massaging his hand. “I know that getting married won’t make anyone, especially not us, take ourselves more seriously… but it will let us be there for each other in all of the ways we’ll ever want to be. All of those reasons everyone raised, they’re legit and we might face some of those things some day. I want to be prepared so that we don’t have to worry about feeling like we did less than what we were capable of, you know? I want to be there for you in _ every _way possible and this piece of paper doesn’t say shit about what we feel for each other, but it tells anyone who needs it that we’re there for each other and they can’t do shit about it.” 

Mickey’s breath caught as his groggy brain conjured and then lingered on images of Ian broken in the hospital with Mickey unable to get past the ER door… Ian gray and withering away with Mickey, also gray haired and wrinkled, having to obey visitation rules… _ himself _ hooked up to a shit ton of monitors and wires that seemed to go nowhere with doctors running around needing a decision to be made and Ian frantic to find Mandy or Iggy and unable to because the shitheads were out in the wind somewhere. Each image was more horrifying than the last and Mickey knew that _ high _was not the condition in which they should be having this conversation.

Mickey ran a hand over his face and through his hair and he exhaled sharply.

“Fuck, Ian…” He whispered.

“I know… I didn’t want to think about that shit either,” Ian replied sympathetically. Mickey gripped Ian’s hand still inside his.

“I don’t want us to make this decision because we’re scared of some maybes,” Mickey came back sharply. Ian nodded in agreement, clearly understanding that the intensity of Mickey’s tone wasn’t anger or irritation, but that exact fear that he didn’t want them worrying over. Ian ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair and Mickey took a deep breath to settle his wavering stomach and stuttering heartbeat.

“Then let’s make it because we know it’s the best way to protect ourselves from whatever bullshit comes flying our way, because we know it will be coming and we may as well be ready.”

….

Whether or not Kev and V and the Gallaghers meant to pressure them into doing what they were doing, on the day of their wedding both knew that there was nothing else they would rather be doing for the day. When they first announced their engagement to the Gallaghers and Balls everyone had panicked that they were planning a drive-thru wedding. The only reason they had announced it at all was because they needed two witnesses and Mickey wanted Carl and Ian wanted Lip, but before they could even ask everyone had flipped their shit — except Lip who was too busy cooing at his daughter to pay attention to any of them. Debbie had whined that they _ never _do anything the traditional way and would it kill them to do one thing all the way just once?

“Like you said, we never do shit the traditional way, so why start now?” Mickey shot back smugly.

“Is it actually traditional no matter what since you’re both dudes?” Kev pondered aloud. Mickey rolled his eyes and ran a hand impatiently over his face.

“Do we _ seem _like the walkin down an aisle in matching tuxes type of couple?” Mickey demanded of no one in particular. Debbie’s mouth shifted into a disappointed grimace that Mickey tried hard to ignore. “Why do you all even give a shit anyway?” Mickey shot off, again, at no one in particular. “You razzed us because we weren’t gettin married, now we’re gettin married and not doin it right, but why do you even give a shit?”

“Mickey,” Ian murmured, almost like he was warning him.

“No! Seriously! Any of these fuckers come visit you just because they _ wanted _to but Carl? Anyone return your letters or write any to you out of the blue just ‘cause? So now they wanna give all this input into our life together now that we’re out but the truth is they don’t get a goddamned say, do they?” Ian visibly chomped down on lips to avoid saying anything in return. Whether that was Ian admitting that Mickey was right or just not wanting to escalate the tension, Mickey couldn’t tell. He scanned the rest of the clan and everyone but Carl looked ashamed of themselves, even Lip who was now clutching his baby to his shoulder as though comforting himself more than her. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian as though saying “See?”

“So as far as I’m concerned, _ none _of you have any right to say shit about what we do or how we do it,” Mickey finished, tone gentle by comparison to his last declaration. Debbie stepped forward from around the island.

“We weren’t there for you or Ian like we should’ve been,” she murmured, shame thickening her voice. “But if you let us help you plan a memorable day we can start to change that — start fresh!” She sounded so sincere that Mickey just shook his head and turned to Ian who looked lost for words. Mickey crossed his arms and waited for Ian to make up his mind on what they would do.

The decision was made based on two things: Ian’s “everyone deserves a second chance” kick because of his own recent road to redemption that was prison, and Ian’s point that they could have Mandy marry them if they waited.

So here they were three months later, forced to stay in separate rooms of the Gallagher house as family members ran around like crazy people trying to get everything ready. Originally everyone had insisted on a house party at the Gallagher house, but Ian caught the feeling that Mickey wasn’t totally game for that. Since prison, they had both become so skilled at reading each other that sometimes it was eerie; but for matters like this, it was like a superpower. Ian kept everyone involved with the wedding on track for the small gathering that they wanted it to be, and in keeping the family on track he enforced peace. Though Debbie pouted each time Ian and Mickey shook their heads in a unanimous and solid ‘no’ to flowers or a semi-formal dress code, she was on board for getting to know Mickey better and make up for being one of the worst at ignoring his and Ian’s existence while in prison.

Mickey pulled on the dark jeans he’d bought specifically for the day and exhaled sharply as excited butterflies swarmed his stomach.

“Don’t know why I’m actin all nervous… We’re already practically married as it is,” Mickey mumbled to Carl, his ‘best man’ if they had such titles for this event, who was helping Mickey get ready.

“Don’t worry about it, trying to figure it out’ll probably make you feel worse.” Mickey shrugged into a crisp white button-down and then shrugged at Carl.

“I don’t feel _ bad _ or anythin. Everyone’s just makin this so much bigger’n _ either _ of us wanted it to be.” Carl nodded in understanding and started tucking in his own shirt as though mirroring Mickey’s movement. “Though, spilling my _ feelings _ in the Alibi isn’t the most pleasant thought I’d ever had,” he muttered as an afterthought. Carl laughed in a quick burst of air and grinned at Mickey from across the room — it used to be Frank’s, then Fiona’s, and was now Ian and Mickey’s. Mickey shook his head as he finished buttoning himself into the ensemble and sat down on the bed. He groaned in irritation and grumbled “Still don’t fuckin see why we couldn’t just elope or whatever the fuck it’s called. ‘S not like anyone here gives a shit about _ us _besides you an’ maybe Kev.” Carl walked around the bed to give Mickey a serious and sad look.

“You’re wrong. I know we were all shit at showin it, but we’re _ all _glad you’re back.”

“I ain’t talkin about you — ”

“But we _ all _ left you and Ian alone in there and we _ all _ could have done more. Just because I’ve done more than my sister doesn’t mean I’m any better. And just because it took her longer to come around doesn’t mean she’s worse than me. We’re _ all _ about to be family.” That last line struck Mickey in the chest hard. _ Family. _He was about to join the Gallaghers and Ian was going to join what was left of the Milkoviches.

“You really think today we can start over?” Mickey asked anxiously. Carl shrugged and his gaze was soft as he let the question sink in between them.

“If you want to.”

///

Because Debbie was incredibly pushy on the grooms not seeing each other the day of Ian arrived to the Alibi first where he met the surprise guest for Mickey.

“A bit casual for a wedding, aren’t you?” the lower raspy voice of his best friend asked from behind him. Ian jumped a little as he turned to face the female Milkovich and beamed at the healthy, glowing woman in front of him. Her hair was black and shiny with health and her face held a slight tan to show off how much time she spent outside.

“God, Mandy… You look so _ good!” _Ian cried as he embraced his soon to be sister-in-law. He heard her breathy laugh in his ear — she never could take a compliment — and pulled back to absorb her... There was no other way to explain it than a _glow_. “You’re really happy up there, huh?”

“Yeah, like I told you, he treats me great _ and _he adores the baby. We’ll come down all together after your honeymoon period ends.” She fake grimaced at the thought of Ian and Mickey’s assumed heightened PDA, but Ian really didn’t think they’d have a honeymoon phase like everyone around them seemed to believe. The past two weeks have included non-stop teasing from, well, the lot of their family and friends about how unbearable they'd be to be around and how they should probably go ahead and find a new place to live so they don't keep the Gallaghers up at night.

When Mandy had visited her brother and Ian in prison she’d been able to share that her boyfriend and pregnancy were all reasons for her to be happy and her life in New York was like a damn fairy-tale. It didn’t stop Ian from worrying, especially considering how little she’d visited or called in the months since he and Mickey had been released. But she was here now and she’d gone above and beyond for both her brother and himself.

“I’m so glad to have you here, Mands.”

“And Mickey has no idea?” she asked, amused.

“He knows you’re here but not the full story.” She beamed and straightened his collar.

“So you two really wanted to try making this thing as casual as possible, huh?” She gave him a once-over, appreciating the snug fit of the dark-wash jeans and jacket but still seeming a blend of dissatisfied and amused at the fact that this was what he and Mickey had agreed to wear for their ‘wedding.’

“Well, as _ I _told _ you, _we would have been happy with a drive-thru wedding or taking a road trip to Vegas,” Mandy rolled her eyes. "So this whole event isn't even so much for us as everyone else."

“I swear, you have changed so much that you’re hardly even the same person I used to be head over heels in love with.”

“Well thank God for that or you might try fighting your brother over me.” Ian bat his lashes at her innocently and dodged her flying fist in response — just like old times.

Just then, Gallaghers started filtering in through the front and back doors of the Alibi led by Kev and V who had opened and decorated the bar two hours beforehand. He finally took a long look around the bar to appreciate the dozens of tealight candles and ropes of white string lights draped across the ceiling and wrapped around any pillar-like structure in the bar. Ian had no idea how they found so many string lights or how much it had cost, but the Gallaghers and Balls had picked up the tab for decorations because Ian and Mickey had been so hands-off with that part — and it made Ian appreciate it all the more because he never would have thought to do this for their day, so the fact that his friends and family made this beautiful environment for him and Mickey was just... Indescribable.

Debbie and Lip started moving the tables through the center of the bar back to where the pool table was now pressed up against the wall, covered in a black tablecloth (more likely a sheet, but still it was fresh). They were setting up a buffet on all of the tables and the pool table in the back corner which Carl, V, Carol, and Tommy of all people started laying food on. It must have been a potluck of sorts because from what Ian could tell, the meal was less a _meal _than a collection of random dishes that were sure to taste fantastic but were definitely not planned to purposefully be together.

Seeing everyone pitch in to help with their wedding, reluctant in having it that they were, gave Ian a pleasant tight feeling in his gut. He felt his goofy smile before Mandy teased him for it. 

In just over a blink, the Alibi was warm from the body heat of all their friends and family gathered and the pots and casserole dishes of food for their day. The party clicked cleanly together before Ian's eyes and he was starting to thank everyone when Mickey finally entered the bar from the stairs leading to the overhead apartment. Ian's goofy grin softened as his breath kicked out of his lungs in a gasp at the sight of his partner.

Debbie, as with most things, had fought for them to dress "nicer," but Ian and Mickey had known without even speaking to each other that a suit would... Not work. Dark memories would have ruined _everything _; and looking at Mickey now, Ian knew it would have been the wrong choice anyway. Mickey was always beautiful but just now Ian forgot how to _breathe_. He hadn't seen the entire ensemble together yet and Ian knew from how hard it was to decide where to look and where to focus as he took his love in that this outfit _would _be begged for again if need be. The jacket rounded out his broad shoulders perfectly so that he looked strong but also sleek and classy, while the dark denim of his jeans showcased the build of his legs, how muscular and solid they were but also how delicately, how carefully and precisely sculpted they were.

Yes, Mickey was _beautiful, _but that word didn't actually do him justice.

When Mickey caught sight of Ian, his lips quirked up on one side in a relaxed and shy half-smile.

"Cleans up good, huh?" Mandy asked with just enough mocking in her tone to let Ian know that she was laughing at him, probably at how dumbstruck his expression was.

The whole bar silenced as Mickey made his way to Ian. They hadn't exactly decided how the ceremony would go, and in fact Mickey didn't even know that it was his sister who would be marrying them, but as people gathered around them setting chairs and stools down where they felt comfortable, Ian knew this was the perfect moment to go ahead and start the ceremony. Mandy reached into her back pocket and pulled out what must have been her service for them. Mickey's brows furrowed at the sight.

"You said you would want to have Mandy here," Ian started, low enough so only Mickey and Mandy could hear. "But I knew you still _really _wanted to elope... So I thought what better way to thank you for going along with all of this to make my — _our _family happy," Mickey exhaled at the correction, a puff of breath to show his shock and surprised enjoyment of the distinction, and Ian smiled shyly in return. "Than to have your sister, my oldest best friend, officially marry us?" Mickey's eyes stared vacantly at Ian and then his sister, his expression was the perfect depiction of 'shock.'

"Ordained last month," Mandy announced proudly and excitedly. She _beamed _at her brother as he visibly struggled with words.

"God, this—" he cut himself off, but the sentiment was clear. Mickey had shocked himself with how much this moment meant to him now. And Ian had to admit that he felt the same way.

"So," Mandy called out to behind the grooms, calling the quiet bar to complete silence. "Without any more delay... We are all gathered here to witness and to celebrate the legal union of Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich and Ian Clayton Gallagher in marriage." The bar erupted into applause and cheers to both grooms' surprises. They beamed at the sight of well over a dozen family members and friends cheering their moment. Ian turned to Mickey who was dumbstruck at the sight. Fuckin Tommy, Kermit, Sully, Kev and V, Debbie, Lip... So many people that Mickey apparently had never expected to support him or them like this now had Mickey frozen in shock. Ian reached forward and took Mickey's hand in his and gently placed his other hand on Mickey's cheek to gain his attention. Mickey turned to face him and they smiled at each other.

Suddenly, the crowd silenced as the lights of the bar shuddered and clicked out. Mickey's fingers tightened around his and the bar erupted into shocked yelps. Once everyone settled down, they all waited to see if the lights would return... but a long moment of silence and blackness had their hopes dwindling.

"Kev! Did you seriously— "

"Hey, that's not me! I paid the electric two weeks ago!" Mickey shifted closer to Ian and in the dim light from the tea light candles, Ian saw Mickey searching out the window. Mandy cracked the front door open and called behind her, "Street lights too! It's a whole fuckin blackout." Everyone groaned, Debbie the loudest of all as she cried at how she _knew _they should have splurged for a community center in the North Side... because apparently this shit never happened there... Ian and Mickey both rolled their eyes though no one saw it in the dark, but Ian could still practically _hear _Mickey's and he silently laughed to himself. Ian recognized Mickey's form shifting around, digging in the front pocket of his jeans... And, that fuckin _genius_ who was his almost husband procured his phone and wordlessly turned the flashlight feature on. Mickey's eyes were warm in the haloed light from his phone and, still holding Mickey's hand, he dug for his own phone and illuminated the space just below Mickey's face to avoid blinding him. Their shared smile said everything.

This obstacle was _them. _And like everything else they'd faced to get to this point to be together, they were going to find their own way.

In moments, the bar was brightly lit with the glow of over a dozen phones. Ian placed his phone, light facing out, in Mickey's breast pocket and Mickey followed the gesture and took Ian's hand in his. Luckily the lights shone just slightly turned away from their faces to avoid the hilarious and frightening flashlight under-light effect like for telling ghost stories, and instead the light caressed Mickey's cheekbones and softened his already loving gaze. Mickey turned to face his sister and nodded. Mandy retrieved her own phone and shone the light on her speech.

"Anyway," she laughed and paused as the guests also laughed. "I met Ian as a freshman in our history class. Of course, we've all grown up together, but this was the first time I'd really _seen _him. He was brave, funny, and ready to stand up for anyone in need. I'll spare details," Ian and Mickey bowed their heads to conceal their laughter, knowing her secret reference to how things _actually _went down, "but we can safely say with certainty that Mickey did _not _see the same and Ian didn't feel any better about my brother." She chuckled at her omission, shooting a 'see, I told you I'd be nice!' look at Ian, who rubbed his thumb across Mickey's knuckles on the hand that would soon bear his ring. "I think it's safe to say that I, and most everyone else, was _not _prepared to find out that this mutual dislike that had slowly turned into a begrudging friendship for _my _sake, had actually all along turned out to be something so much more." Ian glanced at the guests and recognized many loving smiles and tender looks. "Being gay in this neighborhood is _not _easy, and Ian and Mickey had to rely on each other for more than _any _of us could ever possibly understand... Which is why they kept their love secret even from _me _and is what makes today all the more special." Mandy took a deep breath and Ian's heart skipped at hearing her fight with emotion that he'd never expected her to have.

"I will have _plenty _more shmushy stuff to say during toasts so if no one else here has anything to say before exchanging rings, speak now." The dim bar remained silent as everyone gave the obligatory ten seconds to allow for anyone to object. At the end of that silence, Mandy held out her hand and Ian sucked in a breath as he released Mickey's hand to accept Mickey's ring from Mandy's hand. He wrapped his fingers around the band to warm the metal as he prepared to make his vow.

Days ago they had discussed whether or not to write their own vows, but they both knew that they’d never be able to actually go through with it. Being mushy in front of their family and friends was, well the vows that they chose from the internet were sappy enough, they didn’t need to belt out their own feelings on top of it.

But Ian did want to share his thoughts with Mickey before they said their official vows and give Mickey the chance to say anything he wanted to say. So, the night before, they had sat on their bed facing each other, legs folded under themselves and whispered to each other what they _ would _say to each other if it was just them. These vows would never leave this room, this moment, and Ian allowed himself to be completely vulnerable for the first time since they had first reunited back in prison.

_ “Mickey,” Ian had sighed, refusing to take Mickey’s hands because this was already going to be hard enough to say and for Mickey to hear and he knew the contact would make Mickey crawl out of his skin even worse than he already probably was. “I… I really never thought we’d make it to this point. There have been too many obstacles over the years trying to keep us apart and there were many times that I really didn’t know how we were going to make it through.” Mickey nodded sadly and Ian had to pause before he lost his nerve to continue. “But the reason we’re here today is because you fought for me every time.” Ian paused to once again to breathe and think through what he wanted to say next. “You fought for me so many times… You never gave up on us and — ” Ian sighed, he was getting too sappy. Mickey looked away from Ian, his discomfort clear. “Mickey, I promised when we reunited that I would never take you for granted again, that you would never need to fight for me ever again and I swear that I will live with that same promise for the rest of my life.” Mickey raised his gaze and nodded, signalling that he’d heard enough. But Ian wasn’t finished. “I also promise to you that I will do everything in my power to be the rock for you that you have been for me.” Mickey’s gaze lowered back to his lap and Ian gently pulled Mickey’s face back up to his. He didn’t add anything more because he knew that for some fucked-up reason, Mickey was currently struggling with feeling unworthy of these promises, so he didn’t want to add to it. But he would not allow Mickey to lower his gaze at the vows, as though rejecting them. With every ounce of his effort, Ian worked to communicate to Mickey through his eyes that Mickey was worthy of these vows and that he absolutely intended to keep them. Mickey bit his bottom lip, but he also smiled shyly. “I love you,” he murmured almost inaudibly. Mickey nodded and ran his hands over his face as he clearly struggled to figure out what he was going to say in return. Ian sat perfectly still, prepared to wait as his partner worked through his thoughts and decided what exactly was right to say in the moment. _

_ “Ian…” Mickey’s voice shook and Ian’s heart sank because he could feel how uncomfortable Mickey was. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to continue if he felt too weird or uncomfortable about it… But Mickey continued before he had the chance. “I never expected to love anyone or be loved by anyone in any way. So when I realized how I felt about you, you remember that I… I panicked.” They both laughed at that understatement. “I tried to let myself believe that I didn’t need you in my life, but each time I had to learn all over again that I can’t. I need you in my life for so many reasons that I… I honestly don’t think I can ever say aloud, and that’s just somethin I know you’ll accept about me.” Ian nodded, letting him know that yes, it was completely okay that he couldn’t say it aloud. He understood. “Several years ago you asked me what love means… And I told you that it’s thick and thin, good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit and… well, here we are now basically sayin all that and it’s because I do love you… I promise to continue giving you my all, to be your friend, caretaker, lover... but most importantly your partner.” _

“Ian, please place your ring at the tip of Mickey’s finger and repeat after me.” As Ian placed the warmed metal against Mickey’s left ring finger, he admired the way the phones’ lights perfectly illuminated Mickey’s cheekbones and showed off the plumpness of his lips as he drew them in to briefly lick them — a nervous gesture, probably. All of these eyes on him were probably unnerving and Ian gave Mickey’s hand a teeny squeeze as Mandy gave him the first line.

“With this ring, I, Ian Gallagher, accept you, Mikhailo Milkovich, as my loving and devoted husband.”

“With this ring I, Ian Gallagher, accept you, Mikhailo Milkovich, as my loving and devoted husband…” The ring was warm between his fingers and he practically felt the metal buzz with the weight of what was happening. Mickey’s eyes were completely focused on what Ian was doing, glued to the stainless steel ring they had picked out together only a week ago. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, my faith in our strength together, and my promise to learn and grow with you.” he repeated after Mandy. “Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you, a reminder that I am always by your side, and a representation of my devotion to you.” He started sliding the ring down Mickey’s finger and grinned at how easily is glided over his soft skin. Though Mandy’s version was “I am honored to call you my husband,” for some reason it wasn’t quite enough for Ian in that moment. “I am honored to call you my best friend, my partner, and now my husband.” Everyone applauded at his addition to the vow and Mandy covered her mouth in pleasant shock. Mickey smiled and it was such a vulnerable expression, so open, that Ian’s heart soared in his chest. They both stared at the band on Mickey’s finger, the black polished metal nestled so securely above the third U, like a halo over the vowel.

Mickey was jerked back to the present by his sister’s hand holding out Ian’s matching ring for him to take. He swallowed, Ian noticing his adam’s apple sinking in his throat as he accepted the ring. When he looked back to Ian his eyes were alight with a mixture of so many emotions that Ian couldn’t track them all: anxiety, fear, love, excitement, more love. Ian’s stomach plummeted and tossed with anxiety, but not a wholly unpleasant anxiety… closer to excitement as he extended his left hand for Mickey to take in his.

“Mickey, place Ian’s ring at the tip of his left finger and repeat after me,” Mandy repeated. Mickey took a deep breath and followed her instructions, then slowly but confidently repeated her words.

Mickey sighed Ian’s name reverently as he delivered the first line, “With this ring, I, Mikhailo Milkovich accept you, Ian Gallagher as my loving and devoted husband.” Ian was amazed at how good this moment felt, how much it clearly meant to both of them. Suddenly, with all eyes on him and having nothing else to focus on but Mickey’s face and his ring finger, Ian suddenly realized that the flashlights might be giving him a ghost storyteller shadow… and he almost laughed at the thought and shook his head to clear his mind of everything but the moment. There was nothing he could do about it, if the lights were hitting his face weird, so Ian swallowed _ that _anxiety and just smiled… Focusing on who really mattered in this moment — Mickey. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, my faith in our strength together, and my promise to learn and grow with you.” he repeated after Mandy. Ian suddenly felt the salty sting of tears and he took a deep breath to try sucking them up… Fuck, why was he always the sappy one? “Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you, a reminder that I am always by your side, and a representation of my devotion to you.” With the final line, Mickey followed Ian’s lead, “I am honored to call you my best friend, my partner, and now my husband.” Mickey bit his lip in a poor attempt to conceal a smile, but it spread too wide and he had to release his lip to let the smile show.

Ian couldn't even hear the rest of what Mandy had to say. She had to drag both men over to the bar where she had them sign their marriage certificate, shining her phone's light on the paper. As soon as Mickey finished signing his name, Ian drew him in and kissed him, caring fuck-all if Mandy had already told them they could. Ian's left hand gently curled around the side of Mickey's head, Mickey's left hand following suit against Ian's skin. Distantly Ian heard Mandy laugh that they could kiss which told him that he certainly _had _jumped the gun, but he could not care less. He smiled against Mickey's lips and broke away to rest his forehead against his husband's. It was such a strange thing, calling Mickey 'husband,' even just in a thought. Under the volume of the cheers from their family and friends, Ian whispered, "I love you, Mick" just loud enough so that Mickey could hear. Mickey pulled back to look into Ian's eyes, the lights danced around them as people applauded with their phones in their hands and they both laughed because their view of each other was so poor.

"I love you too," he mouthed to Ian and kissed him again.

The blackout lasted the rest of the night, but that didn't stop the party whatsoever. Kev and V dug up more candles and placed them throughout the bar and people kept their phones by them the rest of the night, taking turns DJing and spotlighting for the dancers and diners. For the toasts someone made sure to keep the lights on Ian and Mickey and at least one light focused on the speaker. Nearly everyone had something to say to welcome Mickey to the Gallagher family and Mandy graciously welcomed Ian into the Milkovich family. Mickey even allowed Debbie to hug him and shook Lip's hand -- an understanding that they were all starting fresh with this marriage. Ian rubbed a discrete hand across Mickey's back in support, knowing how difficult it was to forgive the tense past he had with them, but hoping like _hell _that a fresh start was possible.

The phones all started hitting 20% within an hour of the festivities and so the evening had to wrap up quickly. Debbie stood on top of one of the booth tables and called for a grooms' first dance, then before either Ian or Mickey had the chance to agree or refuse, she started playing some song neither of them had ever heard of.

Mandy, the vengeful one that she was, pushed the newlyweds into the center of the open floor and tossed Debbie a glass to put her phone in for better acoustics. Ian sighed and took Mickey's hand, pulling him into him. He gently rest his other hand on Mickey's hip and lead them in a simple dance.

"I'm going to murder them both," Mickey grumbled only loudly enough for Ian to hear. Ian laughed and rest his forehead against Mickey's again as though begging for him to play nice for just a few more bars.

  
_ Deep inside the ever-spinning, tell me does it feel? _   
_ It's no good unless it's real, hillsides burning _   
_ Wild-eyed turning 'til we're running from it _

_I'll take care of you_

_If you ask me to_

_In a year or two_

After the first verse Mickey rolled his eyes and went along with the tradition, holding onto Ian's waist with a little more sincerity. Other couples filtered in to the space and shared the dance, meaning that they were no longer the object of everyone's attention. It was at that moment that Mickey finally visibly relaxed.

"It hasn't been so bad, huh?" Ian murmured in Mickey's ear. Mickey shrugged spitefully and Ian laughed. "Stubborn-ass."

"People pleaser."

Ian clenched his lips together to suppress the boisterous laugh that wanted to burst through his chest.

"Yeah, you got me there. But hey, this hasn't been all bad!" He pulled back to look into Mickey's eyes. The flashlights were all spinning and swirling around them, leaving them in relative dark. But with his eyes mostly adjusted to the dark, Ian could see the glimmer of blue if he really focused. "Admit that this was actually pretty nice," Ian requested quietly, loud enough only for Mickey's ears. Mickey exhaled in a sarcastic huff.

"Fine, this has been nice. I..." Mickey clearly didn't like admitting it, but he did and Ian was delighted. But a vulnerability crossed his expression making him almost look sad. Ian cupped the back of Mickey's neck and inquired with his eyes what was bothering him. Mickey shook his head awkwardly and finally admitted, "gettin married by my sister was a nice touch." Ian beamed.

"She is a pretty big part of how we got together," Ian pointed out. Mickey smiled sadly but fondly. He rest his lips against Mickey's for the briefest of moments when they were interrupted by miss wedding planner of the year herself, Debbie Gallagher, announced that it was time for cake.

"We didn't order a cake," Ian objected, both of them turning to face their guests.

"Luckily for you, _we _made one _for _you!" Debbie announced proudly.

"I ain't getting cake smashed in my face!" Mickey declared testily. The little portion of the slice that Debbie brought over for Ian to feed to Mickey, however, _did _wind up on Mickey's cheek and nose, which naturally meant that Ian caught the complete remainder of the slice smack in the middle of his face. His cries that it was an accident from the dark fell on completely deaf ears as Mickey started swiping icing off his face and adding it to Ian's. Ian doubled over in laughter and tried to return the favor but kept missing in the dark.

"Why's everyone on _Mickey's _side, huh?!" Ian screamed as Mickey kept using the guest's lights to dodge Ian, who was half blinded by chocolate. Mickey's laughter echoed in Ian's ears and though he wanted to throw the chocolate right back at him, he decided to finally forfeit and let Mickey have his win. He'd started it after all. A moment later, a wet rag touched the outside of his hand and he snatched the material to clean his face off. When he looked up from the towel he saw Mickey doing the same with his face, scrubbing agitatedly at his cheek, but with the broadest smile he'd ever seen him wear. "Alright, take two, Debs!" Ian called. His little sister gave him a dubious look that he could only see because the light of his phone happened to shine in her direction. Mickey was suddenly beside him and wiping gently at his forehead where evidently there was more icing.

"You fuckin suck, you know that?" Mickey asked with fake irritation. Ian just chuckled and accepted the second plate of cake from Debbie. Each man took a small piece of the cake and raised their pieces at a glacial pace, their eyes shining at each other with suspicion. Gingerly, they each opened their mouths and each accepted the chocolate morsel. Mickey even flirtatiously closed his mouth around Ian's thumb, and licked at his skin, probably swallowing the piece whole. Ian grinned flirtatiously back but did not hold Mickey's fingers hostage. The guests applauded and "yay"d at the traditional display before streaming to the back corner of the bar to collect their pieces of cake.

Of course, the party had to end soon afterward because almost everyone's phones were dying. So they all filtered outside where a full moon and sky filled with stars illuminated the street. Ian was so dazzled by the sight that all he could do was stare. With the light pollution of the city it was so rare that he could really see stars in Chicago... The blackout, inconvenient as it was, actually is what made their wedding absolutely perfect. Instead of immediately going home, their guests sat with Ian and Mickey on the sidewalk and gazed at the stars with them.

Slowly but surely people started to return to their homes, offering their congratulations to the newly wedded couple before making their exit. They would shake hands with or hug whoever was leaving, but they'd return to laying on the concrete side by side. Debbie, Carl, and Mandy were the last to leave, Mandy promising to stay for another day or two to make up for how long it had been since they'd last seen each other. 

Long after everyone had returned home, Ian and Mickey still sat outside of the Alibi watching the stars, soaking up the moment.


End file.
